


Filii Caelesti Lumine

by Monstermalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cruelty, Crying, Cults, God and Religion, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, More things to come, Religious Themes, Slow Burn, Supernatural Creatures, Whipping, abuse and manipulation of religion, abuse depicted, abuse mention, fascination with supernatural beings, hurt comfort, nonsexual acts of abuse, not an accurate religious depiction, not yet finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstermalfoy/pseuds/Monstermalfoy
Summary: When Sam and dean are asked, by a little old lady, to investigate an angel cult, they are skeptical. That is, until, they see for themselves the creature of light and his vessel. The cult is run by a man who calls himself the professor, and he manipulates the angel and his students. what happens when the Winchester brothers join the cult?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story I have ever uploaded here, This story contains some major topics such as abuse and violence, please be forewarned. This is a work in progress as of right now; Thank you. I hope you enjoy.

The Winchesters were problem solvers, they hunted and went where they were needed. They were constantly on the move, never staying in one place for too long. That was how hunters got into trouble, staying still.

  
They were packing up their things, having just closed a case dealing with a Banshee when their hotel door was frantically pounded on.  
The boys exchanged a curious look.

  
“Hey, don’t look at me, I paid for the room!” Dean insisted.

  
“Okay, I’ll see what it is,” Sam replied, rolling his eyes at Dean, before going to answer the door. “May I help you?”

  
A little older lady was standing behind the door. She was frail and her heavy plaid overcoat was falling off of her shoulders, “You boys solve problems, right?” She asked.

  
Upon seeing the older lady, dean snarked, “we don’t have time to find a cat or open jars--”

  
“I’m not entirely sure how we will be able to help you,” Sam said, diplomatically. In an attempt to ease the tension made by deans' words.

  
“Oh, nonsense! It’s not for me, it’s my grand-daughter.” she hissed, scowling. “She’s gone and joined a cult.”

  
“A cult? We don’t really do cult things…” Dean muttered.

  
Sam ushered her inside. “Cmon in, we will see if we can help you.”

  
“We won't-” Dean continued to sass.

  
The lady held her large bag to her chest as she hurried inside. She began digging inside of it, frustratedly. “They are claiming they have an Angel.”

  
“Do you want some tea? Coffee?” Sam offered.

  
“No! I want you to bring my Grand-daughter home.” She snapped, handing them a thin red box. “Here is your proof! They are saying they have an Angel!” She shoved the box into sams hands.

  
Inside the box, Sam found a long, black feather. The tip of it, where it came from the wing, was coated in dried blood. The edges shimmered and sparkled with light, and it gave sam a feeling he had never experienced before.

  
Dean looked over at them and rolled his eyes. “Lots of creatures have feathers.”

  
“You’re disrespectful, did you know?” The older lady hissed, scowling at him. “This was sent to me from my grand-daughter! You need to go and get her out of this cult! I will pay you! I have the money!”

  
Sam shot Dean a look, silently asking him to behave. “Look at this,” he said, handing the box over to Dean, before turning back to the woman. “What do they call themselves, the cult, I mean?”

  
Dean examined the box and the feather quietly.

  
“They’re called the children of heavenly light. They targeted my grand-daughter. She was a student, and she was a hard worker, and she--- we lost all contact with her. The authorities wouldn't help us, and then… then she sent me this in the mail a few days ago.” The woman explained.

  
“Okay, we will see what we can do for you.” Sam exchanged their information and helped the woman back out of the hotel room. When she was gone, Sam turned to Dean. “Did you have to be so rude?”

  
“Angels aren't real,” Dean replied, irritated. “This is all some stupid ruse.” Though, he was still stroking the feather.

  
“Well, it could just be easy money, then.” sam replied, shutting his suitcase and grabbing it. “I’m going to go call bobby and see if he’s heard of this cult or anything that might help out with this case,” Sam replied, stepping outside.

  
Dean grabbed his suitcase, did a final sweep of the room, and then left. Whether this claim turned out to be anything, or not, they weren’t coming back. He dropped the keys off and looked around once more before heading out to his car.


	2. Out of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More story building, the boys go to college!

Dean walked to the car and frowned upon seeing Sam, who was leaning against the hood of his car. “Dude, get your ass off of babys’ hood!” 

Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop, before getting into the car. “This cult is in washington, up in the mountains. They moved up there to be closer to the heavens. They appear to be located near an Observatory for Mount Olympus.” 

Dean got in and started the car, “so, they’ve holed themselves up in the snowy freaking mountains to be closer to the heavens… it seems like they are confused about which heavens they care about.”

“Bobby said that while he’s never heard of angels holding people hostage, that there is a chance that they might have a creature up there, or an angel.” 

“So… we don’t know if this thing really exists, nor if its in charge. Great.” Dean complained. 

“And we have to join a cult.” Sam agreed, quietly. “That should be easy, though. Theres a college in town that has reported many students dropping out to join the cult-” he said, “so we get to go to college.” 

“You always did like that place.” Dean joked. 

Sam rolled his eyes again. “Focus on driving, old man.” 

Sometime later, while they were driving through the mountainous road, that sam finally spoke up. “It looks like they target school fairs, and career days… the leader calls himself professor.” 

“What a creep.” Dean scowled. “So, we need to explore the local colleges, then?” Dean asked. 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, maybe we’ll be able to find a decent library for me to read up on some other things we need.” 

“You just want to be on a campus again.” Dean snarked. 

“Shut up.” 

They drove through the night, switching off when dean got too tired to drive. They drove until they reached the town near the mountain observatory, the sun was rising as they pulled into the motel parking lot.  
“I’ll go get us a room.” Sam said when they parked, getting out. 

Dean decided to stretch his legs and look around. He could see a pub from where they were and he considered it for where they might eat later. He needed a rest before they got started. 

Sam returned with the keys and together they loaded into the motel- their temporary home while they worked on the case. 

Sometime later, after they had both slept and showered, they found themselves at the pub across from their motel- sharing a meal and some alcohol while they talked about what they needed to do next, and learn more about the cult. 

Even in the bar, there were missing persons signs. It was a town where people went missing, disappeared in the night. A perfect brewing place for a cult. 

They learned that the cult was a group of rather nice people that kept to themselves, only coming down to town for supplies and to put flyers out. Some people in the pub were drunk and angry, but they weren’t getting much information. They went back to the motel after that to do more research and get some more sleep. 

The next morning, they went and toured the local college- perusing for more information. Dean also joked that maybe they’d get laid. 

Sam went on a tour and Dean checked on the bulletin boards and posts.

Perfectly timed, Dean wound a flyer for an event that weekend. It was advertised on red paper, he was studying it when a cute blonde rushed by. 

“Thats all B.S.” She said. 

“What is?” He asked, following her. 

“That group. It’s all bull, they talk a lot of game but they don’t ever have anything to show.” She said, stopping in front of him. 

“Oh, really? I’m only in town for a few days, I thought it might be fun to see some fun stage-craft.” 

“They’d be good for that. Their residence is extremely decked out with statues and the like.” 

“You’ve been?” 

“Oh, yeah. My friend Sera is a member. She made me tour it, but I couldnt figure out what all the hub-bub was about.” she replied. 

“Maybe I’ll check it out then.” Dean mused. 

“Yeah, well, maybe you’ll check me out.” She said, very forward. She handed him a card and winked before leaving. 

Sam returned a few minutes later. “This school is amazing, Dean! You should see the library.” He sighed. 

“Did you find anything useful?” Dean asked, flicking the flyer with his hand. 

“Only the library, and that the professor taught here before he took a bunch of the students and retreated up in the mountain. Some of the students here think its a sex thing.” 

Dean shrugged, “there’s a party this weekend, so we will be able to find out if theres an angel soon.” 

They returned to their motel and did research for the next few days- looking into the students who had joined and anything else that they could find.


	3. A Child of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Cult, we go.

Finally, the night of the party came. The brothers rode up to the compound with a shuttle full of other people, it seemed that the party and usual secluded nature of the cult had drawn in a lot of people. Some appeared to be family of current members, but most were college students looking for something to break the mundane- and to talk about on monday. 

They departed the shuttle and walked up to the grand palace with the rest of their shuttle. The place was massive, with large ornate decorations including a mixture of statues with greco-roman aesthetic and a clashing medieval artwork from all over. It felt as if someone was trying to be fancy, but didn’t quite hit the mark. There was a modern chandelier in the entranceway, and there were bible stances painted on the wall in gold paint. 

However, despite all of the grandiose decor and all of the things that could distract ones eyes, in the main room was a scene that took their breath away. Under a large Halo light, on his knees with his hands bound in front of him, was a young man- dressed only in red boxers. He was bound with red leather. 

The breathtaking sight, however, was the pair of wings that were bound tightly holding him slightly off the floor. The leather straps wrapped around the base and up the stretch of his wings, holding them out and on display. His wings were in a tattered state, but they were gorgeous. 

In the background behind him, there was a sitting area and a screen playing propaganda videos. 

The angel was trapped on a circular trap on the floor, painted in that shimmery gold from the walls. He was poised, though, holding himself intensely still. His vessels back was scarred. It was reminiscent of some of the artwork from around the gallery. 

“Thats- thats a beautiful fake angel.” someone noted. 

Dean took a close look, studying the figure quietly. The trap painted on the floor, the way the wings pulled against the mans back, the tray of old, ancient tools, and the way the leather cut into the angels skin-- appearing as if it wasnt just leather after all… it all felt real. 

Sam pulled dean to get refreshments, so that they could talk. “Dean, i think that’s actually an angel.” 

Dean was stiff, “I agree.” 

A round of whispering erupted as a young woman walked into the room carrying a pale bucket. She knelt down next to the angel and whispered to him, “It’s alright, angel.” Then, she dipped a rag into the water bucket and then brought it to the angels back. 

Sam and Dean pushed their way back into the crowd to watch what was happening. 

The angel jerked and stiffened- his expression contorting, as the rag and the water ran over his back. 

“It’s alright.” she said again, running a hand over his arm in a soothing way. “It’s alright, We bless you for your pain so that we may live without sin.” 

He was tense, and he jerked against the rope but didnt respond. He was biting his tongue. 

The woman didnt seem offended, though. She resumed washing him with the water- preparing his body for the pain that was about to come. 

The murmuring began, the voyeurs were debating the reality of what they were watching. Some believed that it was decent performance art. They were blind to what they were experiencing. 

Eventually, the woman got up, gave the angel a soothing murmur and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes before she left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly short chapter because I wanted to put the violence into the next chapter. so the next chapter will be very violence heavy.


	4. Celebration of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather violent chapter, where religion really gets twisted and everyone's favorite angel is tortured. Dean and Sam join the cult!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, religion, blood-drinking, whipping, cult stuff

The professor entered the room then, beaming. “Good Evening, my friends! My students! The main event will be about to enfold, please get something to drink, take a seat, and enjoy the show.”

“I dont think I’m going to be enjoying this.” Dean complained, feeling prickly from the whole situation. 

“Just sit down and keep your mouth shut. I can’t have you causing a scene. We need to not be kicked out, dean.” 

Dean scowled, but stayed quiet. 

A few minutes later, the professor began the show. “Tonight is a celebration of life, our heavenly gift is going to provide life for our ceremonies and with it, prosperity and love for those who reside here and who are visiting for this event. Everyone, say thank you to our Angel, Castiel.” 

“Thank you, castiel.” 

“We will start by having him absorb our sins.” He announced, picking up a frightening looking whip from the array of weapons he had left on display. “I will start, my students will follow, and anyone who would like to atone for sins may join us.” He explained before stepping up to the circle. 

The angel had relaxed in the time between the woman washing him and the professors address, but he tensed once more as the professor stood behind him. There were innocent people in the room, victims like himself; he needed to focus on holding his vessel together. 

The man pulled the whip back and released it against the angels shoulder blades. It tore through the angels skin, the whip was enhanced to injure ethereal beings but not to kill them or their vessel. 

Castiel jerked against the restraints, visibly clenching his jaw to keep himself from crying out. 

The man hit him two additional times before passing the whip to one of his students. There were several students and each of them hit the angel twice for their sins. 

Dean was trying not to count- trying not to think too hard about how many times the angel was injured.

The angel was crying by the time that the students finished. His back had shimmery, shiny blood that appeared to be glowing, running down it. He took the short respite to breathe, to calm himself down. 

“Anyone who wishes to join our ranks or who would like to participate tonight and have their sins forgiven may join now.” The professor instructed, before taking time to capture the angels tears and his blood. Dissatisfied with the amount of blood he had gathered, he went to the angels wrist and cut it- catching the blood there. 

Castiel jerked against his hold, glaring at him. 

“Feisty today.” The professor noted before stepping back so that those who wanted to confess, could. 

The angel didnt cry anymore after that, keeping his hold as best as he could. 

“I think we might have to in order to join, Dean-” 

“We’ll find another way.” Dean insisted, gruffly. 

“I can do it, dean-” Sam argued. “It’ll be fine-” 

“You will do no such thing-” Dean hissed. “We don’t know what the ramifications---”

The professor interrupted the rest of the conversation, then. Providing them their alternate route. “For our sins, we beg for forgiveness, for our sins, we cleanse ourselves.” He said before taking a drink of the angels blood. Then, he passed the chalice around, “Drink, if you wish to join our quest for purity and immortality.” 

Dean reluctantly got up. “I’ll join, sam. You dont have to.” 

Sam began protesting, “We should both-” 

“We don’t know the dangers-” 

“Exactly!” Sam argued. “I’m not leaving you here with these people.”

“We need someone on the outside, too.” Dean argued. “Besides, my soul is already compromised-” 

“Dean, this isnt funny.” Sam insisted. “You need me here.” 

Dean sighed, “Fine.” 

Together, they got in line. 

“I’ve told Bobby and Jo where we are... if something goes wrong.” 

“Great.” Dean said sarcastically. 

A few people later, it was deans turn to drink. Reluctantly, he lifted the cup to his mouth and studied the liquid before he drank it. It was a silver tinted red, and it felt like warm honey as it filled his mouth. His body tingled as his minor injuries and impurities were healed. He suddenly felt light-weight and giddy. 

He was in a daze when he stepped out of line- almost unable to remember why he and his brother were there. 

Sam drank after him, his eyes closed. The warmth from the liquid surged through him and he was briefly considering studying it and determining what it was that made it addicting. 

Together, the brothers stood off to the side, without any movement or conversation while staring at the screen of propaganda imagery. 

Dean didnt know how much time had past before the professor addressed him. 

“Welcome, my student. I’ve chosen you to wash our angel friend. This is a wondrous gift. Come.” He instructed, leading Dean to the circle. “Careful, step over the circle, please.” 

Dean did. He felt oddly complacent. He was handed a rag and the bucket from earlier, and pushed to his knees. He pushed the rag into the water and found himself hypnotized by the bubbles. 

The angel dragged him out of it, somewhat. He was panting, in obvious pain. However, he still jerked away from dean and the rag. 

The professor, who was watching nearby, stalked over and pinned him against the floor with his boot. “You will absorb our sins, be cleansed, so that we can be free once more.” 

Castiel jerked again, but was unable to escape. 

Dean hesitated, holding the rag an inch from the angels skin. 

“Go on.” The professor insisted. 

Dean pressed the rag to castiels back, beginning to gently run the water over him. It was mesmerising to watch as the water began bloodied and swirled on the pale skin- stitching his wounds back together and leaving only scars in its wake.

Castiel knew the emotional scars were worse. He didnt beg for his release anymore, nor did he pray to god, his father and creator, any longer. Despite that the humans had made him impure, and then purified him again--- he hadnt felt clean or worthy in a long age. He had been trying to become so filthy and useless that they would have no use for him. 

Dean moved when the angels back was healed. After wringing the cloth, he moved to wash Castiel’s face- wiping away sweat and tears. One look at the angels face, his eyes, reminded him of why he was there. 

He wiped the cloth over the angels wrist, healing that injury as well, watching it instead of looking at castiel. 

“I believe you are done.” The professor instructed, helping dean to his feet. “Charlie will show you to your rooms.” He looked around, “charlie!” 

The Granddaughter of the woman who had hired them walked over. She smiled at them, “yes, professor?” 

He kissed her- an action that made deans stomach churn. “You’re in charge of showing all of our new guests to their rooms.” 

“What about castiel?” Dean asked. 

“I’ll be moving him to a safe location.” He promised. “You must go, decompress.” 

“Yes professor.” 

Sam and dean were led to a room that they would share with two established students of the cult and they laid down. 

The walls to the room they were in were still moving. Dean thought he might never need to sleep again, while simultaneously feeling like he might float away. 


	5. A baptism of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The professor shows his colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes vague depictions of sexual assault/molestation; An angel crying, and suicidal thoughts/ themes. sorry.

The professor returned to the angel- watching him for a moment. He stood with his hands behind his back, just observing him. 

The gallery was emptying, some people were lingering, drinking and talking- but for the most part, the darkened gallery was empty. It was just the professor and the angel. 

The angel was tense, he was tired and scowling. He stayed quiet for a long time, before finally, with venom dripping from his words, “Are you going to untie me? Or just watch me for the rest of the night?”

“Easy, Little one.” The professor chided, “I didn't realize you were so eager to move onto our next task.” He sounded bemused. 

“I’m tired.” The angel replied, bitterly. “Untie me, let me go to sleep.” 

The professor laughed, “you’re so demanding tonight, angel-cakes.” He noted, moving to untie the angels' wings, taking his time to stroke and touch the base. He took pleasure from the way the angel tensed and squirmed. He then moved to untie the angel's hands, kissing his wrists and untied the angel's ankles. 

The angel kept his eyes closed, taking a deep, slow breath. 

The professor began touching the other's neck, stroking it before he wrapped the leather around the pale skin. “Easy.” he soothed, before pulling the angel to his feet. “If you try anything, Castiel, you will regret it.” He promised, before breaking the circle and leading Castiel from the showroom. 

Castiel was quiet until they approached the professors' bedroom. He started to resist, pulling against the rope- even as it burned his skin and stung him. His wings flapped violently, hitting the professor hard. “Let go- let go-!” he cried, shrieking as he began fighting against him. 

It wasn’t a real fight, the professor was more powerful than Castiel- and he pinned him against the wall. He pulled a blade out and pressed it to the angel's neck. “Don’t make me end you.”

Castiel bucked against him, trying to get the knife to cut him. “Do it.” He challenged, looking slightly deranged. Death was better than being there. “You won't.” 

The professor pulled his hand back, slapping Castiel hard across the face. His ring tore Castiel's cheek open. “You will obey me. You belong to me, you are mine! I own you.” he hissed. 

Castiel slumped into the wall. His body was tired, his head was dizzy and he felt weak. Being torn apart by ancient weaponry and stitched back together with holy water was no spa treatment. 

The man dragged him into his bedroom and threw him into a dog bed that was next to the master bed.  The room was huge and luxurious but Castiel loathed it. There was a large trap painted under the rug- from the bathroom to the tv- not close enough to anything that would help him escape. 

Castiel collapsed onto the dog bed, curling up. His wings draped over him, protecting him. His eyes closed, and he tried to focus on breathing. 

“Not so fast, Angel.” The professor chided, pulling Castiel to his feet. “I need to inspect you. I have to make sure that they didn't miss any wounds.” 

Resistance flared inside cas, he glared at him, “Let me rest. You won't find any wounds.”

The professor laughed. “Hold still,” he instructed tugging Castiel's boxers off. He ran his hands over every part of Castiel's body. He shoved his fingers into Castiel's mouth, under the guise of inspecting him for sores, and made him gag. He traced every inch of Castiel's body and he found nothing. 

It was all a cover, anyhow. He wanted to dirty the angel, use him for his own self-gratification. 

By the time that the professor shoved his fingers inside of him, Castiel was already numb. He did still cry out, though. 

The professor turned his head to the heavens and began jerking himself off. “Oh, oh, cas-” 

“Stop, please, stop this-” Castiel protested. “Stop-”

“I’ve got to make sure that you weren’t damaged, cas.” The professor insisted, ramming his fingers into the angel harder. “It...it would be heaven to take you right now. Shove myself into you- make you submit--” he taunted the angel. 

Castiel dropped to the floor, collapsing into a ball when it was over. His wings curled around him, and he cried. It was over quickly, but not quick enough for him.

The professor collected his tears for healing salves- even as Castiel struggled and tried to keep him away. He watched Castiel a moment- he was obsessed with the angel and his beauty. 

He eventually called in one of his students, instructing them to ready a bath to cleanse the angel. He didn't tell his students about his actions with the angel; he didn't care for them to know. 

His student filled the bath with special, blessed water, and then carried Castiel to the tub, setting him inside. 

Castiel didn't move. He was attempting not to react, to not move or struggle with the innocent student. He was clinging to the distant concept of peace and praying this time for death. He wanted it to all be over. He wanted to die. Not to be saved or cleansed-- he wanted death to come and take him away.

The student was quiet, morose as he scooped water and drizzled it over cas. He poured the water over Castiel's beautiful body, ensuring that Castiel was entirely submerged at least three times. He didn't want to miss any spots. 

Castiel hoped that he would drown, suffocate on the blessed water- but unfortunately, the boy let him back up. Cas watched as the water was poured over his damaged wings- the water sometimes helped replace the feathers that were missing. 

The student, whose name Castiel still couldn't remember, pulled him out of the water and dried him off with gentle worshipping hands and a fluffy towel. He dressed Castiel in pajamas and then led him back to the dog bed. 

Castiel laid down, curling up with his wings around him. He didn't want to be near the professor. He clenched his eyes closed and tried to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He had been so tired, but now he couldn't rest. He briefly wondered if his father was allowing this. 

The man laid down on his bed, opening his book to read. “You could always join me up here, angel.” he offered. 

Castiel pressed his hands to his eyes, curling up tighter. He tried to will himself to sleep, trying to force his vessel to sleep, but it didn't work. He was too thoroughly purified. He didn't move until the professor began to snore. 


End file.
